


A Quiet Night

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's bored, how will he spend his time off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wesley round of [](http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/profile)[**maleslashminis**](http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/). [](http://soft-princess.livejournal.com/profile)[**soft_princess**](http://soft-princess.livejournal.com/) wanted a quiet night at the office (no demon hunting), a heated discussion and a first time. I hope you enjoy it!

All was quiet in the Hyperion Hotel. Fred and Gunn had gone to the movies, taking their cell phones, just in case. Lorne was who knows where visiting friends. Cordelia had taken Connor for the night saying she and Phantom Dennis could handle babysitting.  
   
That left Wes and Angel alone, or more accurately Angel alone as Wes had his nose buried in a book of translations or prophecies or something. All Angel knew was that it was quiet and he was bored. If he was a champion for the Powers That Be, shouldn't he be out, saving people? Cordy had encouraged him to enjoy the peaceful night, but he was restless, unused to inactivity.  
   
As soon as she'd left with Connor, he'd gone up to his room and brooded. But brooding alone wasn't any fun; he was used to Cordy teasing him about it. He'd gone back downstairs, looked in the fridge, but wasn't hungry. He'd tried to make some sense of Cordy's filing system but have given up within a minute. He'd even stood in the door of the office, trying to get noticed, but Wes was too involved in his book.  
   
A lot of his restlessness was due in part to the ex-Watcher in the office. Angel had feelings for Wesley. Who was he kidding? He wanted Wes, might even be falling in love with Wes. The sexual tension between them had been building for weeks, months. Angel could smell Wes' arousal every time he got near. More than anything he just wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless.  
   
When Wes had first shown up in LA, on a motorcycle and wearing leather, Angel had been interested. Slowly over time, he grew to care for the man. Then when Darla had shown up, Angel had sensed Wes' jealousy. That was when he first really noticed that Wes might feel the same about him. It hadn't been until he'd come crawling back to them, put Wes in charge, that Angel had noticed Wes' reactions when he got near.  
   
Angel could have sworn that Wes was only interested in women, especially after the whole Virginia fling, but this was undeniable. He paid more attention and started reading the clues that had been there all along. Wes would sit up straighter when Angel was in the room, he would keep sneaking glances when he thought Angel wasn't paying attention, and he always had Angel's back when fighting demons.   
   
Angel heard a noise and turned to watch as Wes got out of his chair, stretched and started to come into the lobby. Angel stared as Wes absently walked to the counter, only stopping when he realized someone was there. Wes looked up, blue eyes locking with brown.  
   
"Oh, Angel. I didn't realize you were still down here."  
   
"Restless, can't relax. I keep waiting for Cordy to call with a vision or for a client to show up with a demon to kill."  
   
Wes gave a half smile, making Angel's undead heart flip.  
   
"You shouldn't worry Angel. I'm sure there will be other nights when you'll wish it was quiet like this. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a book from over here."  
   
Wes tried to go around, but Angel wasn't budging.  
   
"No."  
   
"Angel, I need that book."  
   
"No, Wes. If I have to take the night off, so do you. No working, no translating, relaxing."  
   
"Angel, this is relaxing to me. It's something I've been working on for months. Now if you don't mind…."  
   
He tried again to get around the vampire, but Angel grabbed Wes' arm, feeling the muscle hidden under the ill fitting shirt.  
   
"Let go of me, Angel."  
   
"No."  
   
The smell of Wes' anger mixed with that of his arousal. This only served to motivate Angel further.  
   
"Angel, I don't want to hurt you."  
   
"Then relax, Wes, take the night off."  
   
"No."  
   
Angel got closer, taking hold of Wes' other arm. Wes struggles, but he was no match for vampire strength.  
   
"Yes," Angel countered.  
   
He closed the gap between them, pinning Wes to the counter, letting him feel his arousal, feeling Wes' in return.  
   
"Relax," Angel ordered before kissing Wes.  
   
At first Wes was resistant, tensing up as soon as Angel's lips were on his. Then he began to relax into the kiss, melting into Angel's hold. He never knew Angel had felt like this, had wanted him as much as he wanted Angel. Cordy would probably roll her eyes and make some derogatory remark on his stuffy nature when she found out. But all that he could concentrate on now was his arousal and Angel's, hard against his thigh.  
   
Then Wes realized that angel had loosened his hold and moved his arms around the vampire, pulling them closer together. When Wes grabbed Angel's ass, grinding their erections together, Angel growled into his ear.  
   
"I want to fuck you, Wes. Tell me you want that too."  
   
Wes groaned as Angel's voice tingled down his spine, making him shiver with delight.   
   
"God, yes."  
   
That was all the incentive Angel needed. He grabbed Wes' hand and pulled them into the elevator. They attacked each other's mouths, Angel's hand groping for the right button on the panel. The door closed and Angel pushed Wes against the wall, ripping open his shirt and kissing his chest. Wes whimpered as Angel got lower, his cool mouth trailing down warm flesh. Just as Angel was about to unbutton Wes' pants, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
   
Wes was about to protest, but angel grabbed him and practically dragged him to his room. They barely got the door closed when Angel went back to what he had been doing in the elevator. Pants were unbuttoned and Wes groaned as Angel pulled his cock free. Then he gasped as Angel started to lick it, his tongue running up and down its length.  
   
"Angel…."  
   
The vampire stopped, but not before giving Wes' cock one last lick. Then he removed Wes' clothes, tracing his fingers over the bullet scar, wishing he could have prevented it. Then he removed his own clothes and led them to the bedroom and onto the bed. There was more kissing leading to frantic groping before angel reached over into the nightstand next to the bed. Wes followed Angel's actions, watching as Angel pulled out lubricant, opened it and squeezed some onto his fingers.  
   
"Tell me, Wes."  
   
"I want you."  
   
"No, tell me."  
   
"Fuck me, Angel."  
   
Angel pushed Wes onto his back and slowly started to tease a finger around Wes' hole before pushing it in. Straddling Wes, he used his other hand to slowly strike Wes' cock as he pushed another finger in, opening him.  
   
"God, Angel, please."  
   
Wes whimpered and arched into Angel's hand. Angel added a third finger, probing and stretching, taking Wesley to the brink before removing his fingers and placing his cock at Wes' entrance. He looked at the other man, flushed with desire, aching for him. Wes looked back, pleading with his eyes before speaking.  
   
"Fuck me, Angel."  
   
That was all it took. Angel pushed forward, groaning as Wes' heat surrounded him. It was better than he imagined. He wanted to go slow, savor the moment, but one squeeze from Wes and he knew this was going to be quick. He grabbed Wes' hi[s, pulling out ant thrusting back in; hard and fast, over and over.  
   
Wes could feel Angel's fingers digging in, he'd be bruised in the morning, but he didn't care. Angel used his strength to angle his hips upward, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Wes clutched at the sheets, his cock trapped between them, ready to explode. Soon Angel's thrusts became erratic, he was close. Wes gave another squeeze and Angel shouted his name. Wes could feel Angel spill inside of him and that sent him tumbling over the edge as well.  
   
When the both recovered, Wes discovered Angel had rolled them onto their sides and cuddled up behind him. It was a position he wanted to experience again. He turned over and looked at his lover.   
   
"Still restless?"  
   
Angel smiled. "No. And I know what we're doing on our next quiet night."   
   
Wes just laughed and kissed Angel before they drifted off to sleep.

 

   
   
   
 


End file.
